


A Werewolf And Her Bard

by Idontknowstudios



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutty, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: This tells a story (A very smutty story) of a werewolf, her bard and how they met three very special Witchers.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the terrible title, these were made for Kinktober but I thought putting them on here in order would be nice too, it's fun and I hope you enjoy!

I pecked Jaskier's cheek quickly as we walked down the road, I had been doing it the whole journey back to our hotel thing. Jaskier laughed and turned to look at me "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"Do you not like it?" Was my only reply, making him scramble to correct himself "Of course I love it, but I simply asked for a reason, there usually is one yes? My little wolf" he said, making me feel a whole deal better. 

"If my calendar is correct, then it's mating season and I think im ready," I said, my words suggestive as to what I was talking about. Jaskier stumbled a moment "Okay, yes, we can do that as soon as we get to our rooms if you would like?" He asked kindly, taking my hand in his.

I nodded and pecked his cheek again. He lead me to pour rooms in the small hotel, I now deemed a motel, and sat on the bed. He beckoned me over "We'll start with how you feel with your clothes off in front of me, then we can get to the more fun stuff"

I smiled gently and reached out to Jaskier's shirt, he had taken off the pale blue overcoat that sat on top of it. I helped him out of it and the when for my clothes, turning around so Jaskier's warm hands could unzip the back of the dress.

Once it was loose, I slipped it over my head and sat in front of my bard, very self-conscious. He tsk'd and pried my arms off of me, uncovering my body "You look wonderful, My little wolf, so pretty with your clothes off" Jaskier reassured, pressing gentle kisses to my torso.

He kissed across my stomach, up my side, across the bulging fabric on my chest. I could barely afford my clothes and armour, even less on undergarments.

I moaned, my breath going ragged. I had never been touched like this, never even thought I would have the chance. I laughed as Jaskier kissed the top part of my sides, very ticklish in that area.

Jaskier laughed too, happy for the positive feedback of his work. He then made his way to my breasts, pushing off the flimsy fabric easily. He kneaded my breasts gently, taking one in his mouth while he treated the other by pinching my nipple between his fingers.

I moaned, again I had never been touch led like this, so affectionately... I hadn't had anyone to love the more I thought about it. So, I relished in the moment.

On the other hand, Jaskier relished in the sound of your moans. He was elated to hear you were enjoying this. Jaskier moved to give my other breast treatment, persuading quiet moans and small giggles put of me.

Jaskier moved again, this time he came up my neck, nipping gently at the soft skin. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, for a moment just laying there, then he got back up and kissed me, his tongue entangling with mine.

I moaned, my arms now wrapped around his neck, holding him close. I smiled into the kiss, greatly enjoying this. Jaskier slipped a free hand, the other holding me, past the band of my panties, using one of his long fingers to gather up my juices.

I moaned, having to pull back, crying out a sound of surprise as his fingers slipped past my entrance. He stopped immediately, freezing "Are you okay, Dove?" He asked, looking up at me, worry and concern written across his face.

I nodded "I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting it" I stopped a moment "It feels good though" I admitted, struggling to keep my hips from involuntarily bucking into his fingers.

He smiled and started to move again, slowly. "Do you like that?" He asked rhetorically "I'll show you something you'll really like" He pulled his fingers out of me and unbuckled his pants, sliding them off.

His cock sprang up to his stomach as he did so, giggles erupting from my lips. He laughed too, crawling over me again. He lined himself up with my entrance, nodding as he pushed into me, very gently, slowly hoping to cause as little pain as possible for me.

I took in a sharp breath making Jaskier stop. He looked worried, searching my face for any sign of pain. "I'm sorry, do you want to stop?" Jaskier asked. I shook my head "No, just keep going, please..." I said. "It will all feel better, the pain will disappear" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, trusting Jaskier. He had probably been with many women like me and knew exactly what to do. I pushed past the slight jealousy I got from that thought and brought myself back to the situation.

Jaskier grunted as he pushed into me as slow as he could, muttering how tight I was, making me more distracted from the pain in my lower region, I was too focused on the obscene things he was saying he would do to me.

I bit back a moan as he mentioned trying me up and teasing me for hours on end. He said he would do that after though, I was a precious thing and needed to be ready for it. I appreciated his carefulness when it came to this. 

He continued to push into me, filling me up nicely with a small amount of pain. He stopped moving as he bottomed out, letting me adjust to his size, he was huge. He held me close to him, his warmth was a soothing addition to my situation. 

I nodded and kissed him, ready for him to move. He started slow, moving at a steady pace that didn't hurt too much. I let out a shaky breath and a breathy moan, my forehead falling to his shoulder. 

"I'm only just starting, Dove, you're already clenching around me" He moaned "So tight around me, you're going to make me cum sooner than I expected" He gasped, his hips grounding into mine as he tried to not fuck me into the bed. 

He groaned into my ear. A long, guttural groan that sparked something inside me "Oh God... Please fuck me Jaskier!" I begged. He started to move again, without hesitance. He started slow, building up a gradual pace. 

I moaned, it coming out as a small yell, a cry of pleasure that sent Jaskier grunting and groaning, pounding into me. I moaned, throwing my head back harshly, my neck already starting to ache. 

He hugged his arms around me tighter than before, fucking me roughly, just like I requested. "I-I'm close!" I claimed, nails digging into his ribs. Jaskier said something similar and soon we had came, Jaskier's load filling me to the brim, the warm thick liquid making me practically purr. I didn't expect myself to like it so much.

Jaskier pressed a kiss to the top of my head as he pulled out of me slowly, letting me lay down onto the bed. He fell down next to me and huffed "Did you like it?" He asked, catching his breath. "Yes... A lot" I replied quietly. 

"Would you like more?" He continued. "Definitely," I said, turning over to look at him as he motioned for me to get on top of him. "Ready for round two?" I nodded and let out a strangled moan as he guided my hips on his cock, getting me to ride him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jaskier have always had a huge crush on Geralt and when he asks you to spar you devise a plan to get him to fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that summary doesn't sound too weird, I tried 😓

"Jaskier!" I called urgently "He asked me to spar with him! Oh my god, he thinks I'm able to fight him!" I squealed, not able to get one the excitement of Geralt's offer to think of the consequences of accepting it.

"Woo! You did it, now if we do it right, we can finally get him to join us" he smirked, already starting to plan. I hadn't even realized that "That sounds good, Jaskier" I praised, kissing him with a smile. Jaskier and I had always had a huge crush on Geralt, he was the big bad wolf that we wanted to protect us from the bad people even I couldn't beat.

And the day he showed up in the town we were stopping by to try and collect some money, he was there at the bar, brooding in the corner as I rested and Jaskier sang his somewhat good songs.

When I saw him I was amazed, he looks better than anyone could describe and soon I was over there with my bard trying to at least catch a ride with him. He denied of course but we just followed him around. Soon he warmed up to us, as much as a touch starved, lonely Witcher could.

But now was a big part of our progression. He wanted me to fight him, it didn't sound very romantic or anything like that but for me fighting was just an intricate dance, showing where your faults are and where you are the most skilled in. It was intimate if it wanted to be and I tried to enjoy every second of fighting Geralt.

He was strong and brooding, his skill was amazingly perfected, he had been fighting his whole life. He got a good hold on me and soon I was on the ground, he bent down to help me up and I gladly excepted. 

I was greatly turned on even by his brooding silence and got caught up in the moment as he pulled me up, my body flushing against his, enticing a grunt from Geralt. He let out a small growl as Jaskier clapped from the sidelines.

I felt his cock harden under my hips as they pressed against his. It had been a mistake but I smirked anyways, feeling power rush over me. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice gruff with lust. "I'm just... Motivating you, you can join me and Jaskier in the bedroom if you would like" I pursed into his ear, just like we planned he was already intrigued by my offer.

He let me go and I sauntered over to Jaskier, making sure to swing my hips a little more. "He's coming" I claimed proudly, Jaskier smiled in return "Good job, Pet, let's go to the bedroom, you get a reward today," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek before leading us towards our bedroom.

Behind us, I heard heavy footsteps and smirked, this was really happening. I smiled, this really was going to be one of the best days I've had in a while. 

I rushed into Jaskier's and mines' tent was, almost running towards the bedroom. "Excited, Pet?" Jaskier asked me as I sat on the bed, bouncing my legs excitedly. 

I nodded and stared as Geralt walked in, he had taken his shirt off by the time he got to the bedroom and a large tent in his pants had formed while we were walking. I gasped at the sight, I knew he was buff but he had so much more muscles than I could imagine.

A pool of arousal formed in my panties as I tried to look away, failing. I watched as he sat on the bed next to me awkwardly "Where will we begin?" Asked Jaskier happily, his eyes raking over both of our bodies. 

"Why don't we start with you, Carineia" He smirked "What ever could I choose as a reward for your wonderful behaviour today, finally getting the White Wolf to sleep with us" he praised me, glancing at Geralt's hardened face as he called him the White Wolf.

"Hm, I will reward you with..." He thought a moment, obviously already having something in mind though "Getting to fuck Geralt, if he pleases" he said, shocking me.

I glanced at Geralt, hoping he would be okay with this. He had already been looking at me though, heat spread across my face as he stared at me, his pupils dilated with lust, a strain against his pants, he was holding back from taking me right there.

I looked at Jaskier again, he had already sat himself down, pulling his pants low enough to free his cock. I looked back over to Geralt and nodded slightly, starting to slip my own pants off, followed by my shirt, then my undergarments, leaving me naked

Geralt had already been half-naked so all he had to do was take his pants off along with his underwear also leaving him naked.

He took the sides of my torso with his large hands and pulled me closer, kissing me roughly before moving down my neck. I moaned as he nipped at the sensitive parts of my neck, my head going back to give him more room.

I had already gone submissive under his touch, him still working on my neck while going to play with my clit. 

He eventually got tired of it, going to change the position, bending me over the bed forcefully, his hands still gliding across my body gently though. Without warning, he lined himself up with my entrance and slammed into me, not letting me adjust.

I moaned, gripping the bed tightly as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. I tried to look over to Geralt but only succeeded in getting a look at Jaskier, he was getting off to us fucking. I only gained some sort of new motivation with that fact, attempting to meet Geralt's hard thrusts.

For a moment all I could focus on what was I was feeling, Geralt's big cock going in and out of me and a fast pace, moans spilling from my lips because of it. His large thighs hitting the back of mine as he slammed into me. His strong hands holding my ass tightly.

I used to get off to this, I could only think of him and Jaskier fucking me as I circled my clit. My imagination could only go so far, this was much better than what I could think of. He was better than any woman could describe, and did they describe. "G-go faster!" I yelled, trying to get the words out through my loud moans.

He complied, his hips going at a very fast speed, it seemed almost impossible. And before I could give a warning, I came loudly. My walls clenched as I spilled my juices on him.

He groaned, slowing down and soon, grounding his hips in mine with one last grunt, shooting his load into me. My eyes rolled back as I let out a long groan, my body refusing to follow my instructions, just laying there in absolute bliss.

I heard a soft grunt and a moan and I saw Jaskier cumming on his hand too, him relaxing into the chair as he did so. I moaned quietly at the sight, my moans shifting to whines as Geralt pulled out of me leaving an empty feeling in his absence.

I stopped once he wrapped his big arms around me though, he called Jaskier over too, soon I was in the middle of two men's warm hugs. I fell asleep soundly after that, exhausted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Geralt's old home for the winter and you and Jaskier find Geralt's childhood friends quite attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration from a really good fic Give Us A Little Love and I didn't know who Eskel and Lambert were before this, if I get anything wrong please, please correct me! I really loved writing this and I want it to be as good as it can be!

We had just arrived at Geralt's old home, Kaer Morhen. It was a large palace made out of stone, it gave off a dark vibe and I was a little hesitant to going there but Geralt was excited to spend our first Christmas together somewhere special, I trusted him so I followed him behind Jaskier who was eager to see his home.

It was already terribly cold out so when we got there and had to wait outside so Geralt could get permission to bring us in, I was a small bit devastated. I clung on to Jaskier, the both of us were unprepared for snow for we hadn't been expecting it.

Geralt opened the door soon enough and let us in. He smiled apologetically to us as we walked in, I smiled back and nodded, accepting his silent apology. Once I got in, I saw a stern-looking man, he had darker gray hair then Geralt but they looked similar in certain ways. I knew he was Vesemir, practically Geralt's father. 

I thought he looked pretty cool though. 

Two men came in from the door behind us, I had to block a dagger sent Jaskier's way. The sharp blade simply bounced off my armour and fell to the floor. I growled an animalistic growl, hinting at what exactly I was. 

The men only growled back, yellow eyes glowing dangerously "Eskel! Lambert! Stop terrorizing our guests!" Vesemir called angrily, wanting everyone to calm down.

They backed off but I gave a warning, baring my teeth before turning back to face Vesemir. "Im sure you know where your room is, Geralt, bring them there while I talk to Eskel and Lambert" he growled, none of the anger pointed towards us though.

I followed Geralt once more, Jaskier in the middle just in case. We walked to his room, it had a large wooden door that Geralt had to use force to open, having not been touched for many years.

I marvelled at his room, it was almost empty but the large bed and the few other pieces of furniture were just enough "This is your room? It's quite bare-" I cut Jaskier off, a hand slapping over his mouth "It's perfect, Darling, really, it's wonderful" I reassured, seeing his nervousness to showing us his room.

Jaskier muttered an apology to Geralt and me, saying it was a nice room even with less furniture then you see normally. He jumped on the bed, it had many fluffy animal furs piled on top of each other making it very soft.

I sat on the bed and made a motion, "Come here, Geralt" I called. He walked in front of me, getting on his knees so he was at the same level as me, just a small bit lower. 

"Your room is fantastic, especially this bed" I started "Now, do I have to pleasure myself all alone or are you going to help me?" I asked, catching Jaskier's attention. 

Geralt got on the bed and we started to strip, taking our armour off and soon, our clothes too. Soon we had a large pile of clothes next to the bed.

Surprisingly enough, Jaskier was the dominant one in bed. He had a certain power over us but I couldn't say what it was, even still, loved it when he forced my head down on his cock as he got Geralt to ram into me from behind.

This time though, Jaskier and Geralt got on either side of me, Geralt taking my ass while Jaskier lined himself up with my entrance. Jaskier kissed me passionately as they pushed into me, effectively silencing my loud moans.

Once they bottomed out, they didn't stop moving. They just started their quick thrusts, moving in and out of me roughly. I almost screamed at the immense pleasure I was feeling all at once, it was almost too much.

Jaskier pulled away from the kiss first, needing air. Without anything to stop me then, I let out a loud moan, it was too loud and im sure it echoed throughout the old palace. I bit down into the bard's shoulder, a gasp leaving his lips as pain shot through his shoulder and my walls clenched around him and Geralt.

I reached my climax soon after that, cumming on Jaskier's cock hard, my grip on him tightening, pulling his close and I let go of his shoulder, my teeth sharp and deadly.

I let out a strangled moan, trying to silence myself but failing miserably. Geralt and Jaskier came inside me together, filling me to the brim with their load. 

I fell on the bed with a huff as they pulled out of me. It was very tiring trying to be quiet, and it was hard. I glanced at Jaskier, his shoulder was bleeding "Jaskier! Im so sorry, your shoulder is bleeding, I bit it too hard" I frowned, feeling really bad.

I would have gotten bandages but it felt like my legs were broken, they wouldn't be able to hold me up at the moment so I did what I did best. "Come here, let me help," I said, feeling guilty.

Jaskier came and sat down next to me, letting me touch his shoulder. I saw him wince as I used my unnaturally large tongue to lick his wound, as a wolf would since I was one. 

I was like a distant cousin of the werewolves, still half-wolf just instead of changing into one at a full moon, I could shift my body into one at any point in time, or shift part of my body to be what that part of my body would be as a wolf. 

Jaskier shuddered as I licked the tender skin around the wound, having slowed the bleeding enough to leave it alone for now. "W-" I switched my tongue back, it restricted the sounds I could make "There, that should be good" I smiled.

We got under the thick pile of furs and fell asleep, me and Jaskier hidden by the fluffy things. A loud knock woke us up and before Geralt could say anything one of the men came in, he had many scars littering his body "Geralt! Oh, you're alone? Do you know where your guests are?" He asked.

I snickered quietly and got out from under the covers "Im right here" I stated. Jaskier got up after me, waving a greeting "Im here too" he assured. The man wore a shocked face, it was hard to not notice the tent forming in his pants though. 

"I-..." He didn't say anything for a moment "D-dinner is ready" he squeaked before leaving swiftly. I laughed quietly and glanced at my men "Well, we're going to have to include them sometime" I said simply before getting up, slipping on my clothes and a bit of armour, you can never be too safe and I would do anything to protect my pack.

I walked down the stone steps to the main room, then to a side room where I thought the kitchen was, I was right. I had put a small dagger in my belt as an extra precaution and it seemed that Vesemir had noticed "You don't have to bring that with you, it's a safe place here" he assured me.

I nodded, setting the knife at my spot at the table and asked if I could help in any way, asking to help with dinner tomorrow "No, no, your guests here" he said "You don't have to"

"I'll help tomorrow then, im sure Jaskier and Geralt would like to help tomorrow too," I said stubbornly. Vesemir just accepted it, not really wanting to fight.

Geralt came in the dining room with Jaskier by his side, they came and sat down next to me. Soon the food was set on the table by Eskel and Lambert, they sat down across from us. Eskel was across from me while Lambert sat across from Jaskier, Vesemir in the middle across from Geralt.

Once I saw the food though, I didn't pay any attention to anyone else other than the giant chicken leg I managed to pull off. I devoured it in minutes, it was just bone after I was done with it. I looked up as I wiped my mouth with a piece of cloth provided with the meal, everyone was staring at me.

Jaskier had a large smile, Geralt was just smirking while the other Witcher's had shocked faces, the two youngest with a red blush spreading on their faces. 

"What?" I asked, completely unaware of what just happened. "You must have shocked them with your extraordinary eating speed" Geralt smirked as my face flushed with realization.

I nodded and took more meat, I figured out a while ago that if I ate anything but, I would end up throwing up my meal since my body couldn't handle it, nor did it need anything else. 

Once I was done, everyone else had finished too leaving us to do whatever. Vesemir left to do some work and Eskel and Lambert had also left, not sure where though. Geralt led us to another room, "This is where we'll bathe for the winter" he said, opening the door for us to walk in, we had been walking for weeks to get here so I think we deserved a bath.

I stepped in the room, fingering my dagger, I didn't like new places and this whole palace was a new place. 

Once I got in though, I was amazed. It was a large area mostly covered by a huge stone tub, water flowing in from an outside source. Jaskier gasped "This place is beautiful, Geralt!" He said, going to strip his clothes. 

I tried to ignore the sense that someone else was here but gave in eventually, seeing both Lambert and Eskel there in the tub too. I decided to ignore them for the time being, stripping down. I slipped in the tub and sighed, despite the cold outside, the water was nice and warm.

Geralt got in close after me and Jaskier started to wash his hair, as he always does. I heard Geralt's breaths go uneven, he was trying to hold back a moan since we were in front of his longtime best friends. But he failed, a moan managed to slip past his lips.

Lambert's head snapped in Geralt's direction, Eskel had already been staring at them. Both of the Witcher's eyes widened, the half distracted look in their eyes told me they were hard.

I smirked as Geralt gave up, moaning quietly as Jaskier ran his hands through his hair, washing the white strands of hair, gently massaging his scalp.

As I got up to get something to wash with, I saw Eskel's eyes flicker to my body, a red blush coated his cheeks and he quickly looked away. I knew I would like playing with them. 

I took a bottle of soap and slathered it across my body, soft feeling bubbly soap soon covered my skin as I started to wash my body. I sat back down in the water, the soap disappeared as I went down.

Once Jaskier finished washing Geralt's hair, he turned to the other men in the tub "Would you like me to wash your hair?" He asked innocently, though he knew exactly what he was doing. "I would like you to wash my hair, Jaskier" I stood up after a moment of silence. 

The water was high enough to reach just to my knees so as I got up to move to Jaskier, water fell off of me and I was in the open, I felt eyes on me and glanced around seeing everyone staring at me. 

I sat down on Jaskier's lap, sliding down on his cock hoping to not alert the others of what I was doing. But I noticed them sniff the air oddly, after that, they stared at me, occasionally glancing down probably trying to see through the dark water.

Jaskier held in a groan before starting to wash my hair as he did with Geralt. I moaned freely, not trying to silence myself at all.

Once Jaskier was done it felt like it was too fast. He seemed to notice my disappointment and he continued to run his fingers through my hair. I moaned once more, letting my eyes flutter close as a calm pleasure washed over me.

I leaned back into Jaskier, my hips moving causing a shot of pleasure to shoot up my spine, a gasp leaving my lips followed by a loud moan. I had no shame about it though, I took pride in making the scarred men's cheeks burn red.

"J-..." I moaned, cutting myself off "Join us if you'd like" I winked at Eskel, I've been interested in him since he saw us in Geralt's bed. I let out a breathless laugh as I continued to bounce slightly on Jaskier's dick, the water splashing around me.

I noticed Eskel and Lambert look at each other, after a small nod of approval from the other, they got up and walked over eagerly. Eskel gave me a hesitant kiss, soon though, it felt like a thousand kisses. While Eskel paid attention to me, Lambert went to Jaskier, he seemed to take an angry liking to the bard.

I got off of Jaskier, giving Lambert some more space to do whatever he was going to do. Soon though, I heard Lambert's soft moans, Jaskier must have been doing something. 

I couldn't look over at the moment though, with Eskel and now Geralt on me. It felt like the scarred men were trying to kiss every part of my body, pressing their lips gently on my skin. I moaned as Eskel grazed my clit, his tongue lingering a second, adding to the pleasure.

Geralt knew where exactly to touch, he was sensual. Eskel didn't know where to touch, he was slow but it paid off, paying attention to every little bit of me making me moan and laugh with delight. They were the perfect pair to pleasure me. 

I managed to get a glance at what was happening with the brooding Witcher and the excited bard. Jaskier was standing up, hunched over though, with Lambert on his knees, sucking him off.

I moaned at the sight, it only made me more needy. I needed someone to be ramming in and out of me right now, so that's what I got. "Eskel! Ah! Geralt!" I moaned, my mind going completely blank as all I could think of was their cocks as they went in and out of me.

I continued to moan as they kissed, Eskel's hand going to the side of Geralt's face, holding it lovingly.

The loud moans coming from everyone were echoing across the stone walls. After a few blurry minutes, I felt myself come to the edge, slipping off and soon I was cumming with loud moans leaving my lips.

As I came, the two men had also, their load filling me up. I relaxed into Geralt and Eskel relaxed onto me, panting "You have a beautiful face" I started, tracing the old scars covering the lower part of his face "Im sure I would love to see it against my clit" I teased, kissing him again.

Eskel only nodded a smirk forming on his lips "I would be delighted to do that" he said, glancing at Geralt for encouragement. Geralt nodded, a different smirk on his lips, he kissed down my neck, sucking and biting to put his mark on me.

Eskel took the other side of my neck, going down to my shoulders. I knew they would become aching bruises later but I enjoyed it while I could.

The three of us got out of the tub, Jaskier and Lambert following. Lambert and Jaskier looked strangely at each other, Lambert looked at him with amazement while Jaskier looked at him with satisfaction, I knew then that Lambert wasn't the stubborn man he was in bed.

I dried myself off and slipped on my clothes "You know, that was fun, I think I'll really enjoy this winter" I smirked, teasing the men with my swaying hips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little playful while washing Geralt's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! This is the last chapter that I have done so you won't be getting any today today but I will continue to write this, dont worry! It's a little on the shorter side but I hope it's okay! I'll be adding a bunch more story and stuff for future chapters because I won't be on a time limit, I hope it's okay!

As Jaskier worked on washing Geralt's hair, I helped Lambert wash his hair. I accepted his light kisses, relishing in the small groans he let out. I smiled in satisfaction when I was done, gently pouring a bucket of water over his head.

His hair fell across his face when the water hit it, soaking it. I laughed as he brushed it away and spit out a mouthful of water "Sorry, I'm still learning, and my mentor keeps getting distracted" 

Lambert laughed, glancing over to the two. "I probably would too though" I admitted, he nodded in agreement. Once I was done washing all the soap from his hair, making sure to be gentle, he got up and pressed a kiss to my forehead, mumbling a thank you.

We had grown closer since the first time we saw each other (day 19).

Lambert dried himself off before I handed him his clothes. He got dressed and left soon after, not before giving me another kiss and thank you again. 

Once he was gone I chose to watch Geralt and Jaskier. I slipped off my clothes and got into the water, my head submerged. I didn't surface as I changed into my full wolf form. When I surfaced I was faced with worried looks, which quickly changed as Jaskier let out a yelp.

I laughed, though it came out as yips and barks. "It's not funny!" Jaskier yelled as Geralt and I laughed. Jaskier huffed out a breath as I splashed around in the water before turning back. I came out of the water, now in my human form.

I frowned when Jaskier refuse to look at me. "Hey, Jaskier, look at me," I said sternly causing Geralt to turn his head to look at the bard. He looked at me reluctantly and I put a smirk on my face. 

I pulled myself up to the stone rim of the tub, next to Jaskier. "I'm sorry I laughed" I apologized. He glanced at me, he didn't look very sad now but he wasn't particularly happy either, I couldn't tell how he felt.

"It's okay..." He mumbled, accepting the apology. I thought up a plan to make him feel better. Getting back into the water, I called him to follow me, he reluctantly complied looking curious. I smirked and pulled him towards me gently in the water by his wrist.

I sat him down, right next to Geralt, and stood in front of them, thinking. "Now, which one of you do I want to ride first? The other gets to fuck my face" It sounded like I was explaining rules to a game. Jaskier's mouth opened with some shock.

When he recovered he looked to Geralt, nodding then getting up. I suddenly felt very aroused as Jaskier guided me to Geralt, sitting me down on his hard cock, pants already escaping my lips. 

"You like my cock deep inside you?" Geralt rasped into my ear. I was surprised he said it but moaned anyway, struggling out a quiet yes. Jaskier got in front of me, the only one standing up, and I was in eye-line of his throbbing cock.

I took him in my mouth, though I was forced I took him gladly. Jaskier groaned as his hips got into a nice pace, fucking my face gently. Geralt timed his thrusts with the strokes of Jaskier's thrusts into my mouth so that they would work together.

"Do you want me to fuck your face hard? My little slut, taking everything I give you so well" Jaskier said, picking up his pace. I moaned, managing to nod. Geralt grunted behind me, whispering how good I felt in my ear. 

"You want me to fill you with my warm cum?" Geralt said "Make you mine" He growled before thinking a moment "No, ours" He corrected himself, smiling against the soft skin of my neck. 

"Do you wish Lambert and Eskel were here too, jacking off to us? Wouldn't that be a treat for them" Jaskier moaned. Geralt and Jaskier seemed to be working together, trying to make wither underneath them with their comments. And it worked too.

I cried out, almost choking on Jaskier's dick. Geralt had pinched my nipples, the unexpected action surprised me greatly. Geralt laughed in my ear "Want me to do it again? You like it when I pinch your nipples?" Geralt teased, kneading my breasts. 

As he did it again, making my walls clench around him, I felt Jaskier twitch in my mouth. If I could, I would have smirked as I sucked him off, earning his groans in return. 

The bard's hips thrust into my mouth roughly and he fucked my face hard, unforgiving almost. His pace was punishing and he came in my mouth soon after, I made sure not to let a drop go wasted. 

Once Jaskier recovered from his climax, he helped me reach my own climax, kissing me while playing with my clit. I let out a loud moan, though it was muffled by Jaskier's mouth, and came on Geralt's thick cock. 

Geralt followed suit, his thrusts turned sloppy as he came inside me, turning the water a hazy colour. I smiled at the both of them. I watched as the water was cleared, the river pushing the dirty water out and filling it with clean water.

"Well, I enjoyed this," I said simply, not pulling off of Geralt just yet.


End file.
